A vehicle which travels using electricity as motive power is equipped with a rechargeable battery such as a lead battery, nickel-hydrogen battery or lithium-ion battery. Electric power required for a hybrid vehicle or an electric vehicle to travel is provided by these rechargeable batteries.
The following PTL 1 discloses a technique in which a time average value of the square value of charge and discharge current is compared with a threshold value and a limit value is set, as a technique for properly setting an input limit and an output limit of a battery.